Raising Lion Cubs
by Dawnfire321
Summary: A collection of drabbles, oneshots, scenes and short stories surrounding the family of Pirates' Swoop. Guest appearances of the Conte family, the Trebonds and more! Taking place after the epilogue of LR onward. 29- Aly and Lia want to go into the city for the day. 30- Cortland goes to meet ALy for a day in the city and finds her father instead.
1. Newborn Troubles

**A/N This is a collection of drabbles, oneshots, scenes and short stories surrounding the family of Pirates' Swoop. This won't be one of my regular stories with regular updates, I'll be doing these on the side of working on whatever full-length I am doing. (Go check out my profile and other works!) Most of the collection **_**will**_** be K+ but some may be T. I'll make sure to mark which ones do have a higher rating. I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review.**

**New Born Troubles**

The very newborn baby nestled sweetly in his mother's arms, eyes closed a relaxed expression on his face. Alanna of Pirates' Swoop and Olau cradled the baby she had given birth to only an hour before. Her husband sat on the bed beside her, a look of wonder on his face. He gazed at his wife and new born child with such reverence.

The infant had a patch of brown hair a few shades darker then his father. When his eyes had been open they had been amethyst like his mother. His skin was soft and pink, his small hand were curled into fists. The baby was sucking on his lower lip as he slept.

The other occupants of the room watched in silence. The grandparents Myles of Olau and his lady Eleni; the godparents King Jonathon and Queen Thayet; family friends Raoul, Gary, Buri, Coram and Rispah. The baby had long since stopped nursing and Alanna's nightgown was hanging open, but no one really cared. Everyone had eyes only for the baby.

"I can't believe we made something so beautiful." Alanna whispered, eyes tearing over. She stroked the cheek of her newborn son, trying to keep from crying. George chuckled slightly at her; it had only been a few hours ago that she had been cursing the baby(and George for putting him there)... then again she had been in labor.

George leaned down and kissed Alanna's forehead, smoothing back her sweat soaked hair. "I can, lass." He told her, putting a hand on the baby gently. He smiled down at them, love filling his eyes.

"What shall we name him, George?" Alanna looked away from her son's face for maybe the first time since he had been diapered, bundled and placed in her arms by Maude. Her eyes met George's as he considered her words.

"Let's name him after your brother." George said cautiously, after a long pause.

One of the tears that had been threatening to fall trickled down Alanna's cheek. Her smile was watery, sad, yet blissful at the same time. "Thom." Her eyes returned to the newly christened Thom. "Our baby."

"Our baby." George echoed, kissing the baby's forehead and then kissing Alanna's lips. Thayet gave a sigh of contentment, leaning her head against Jon's shoulder. The new parents smiled down upon their child. Thom chose that moment to wake up and start wailing. A very distinctive scent assaulted the onlookers' senses.

"George, take your baby." Alanna's eyes were panicked as she handed the crying infant over to it's father.

George hugged the balling newborn to his chest, supporting his head. "Thom just needs changing. I'll be back."

A few moments after George left Buri, resisting the urge to laugh, asked "So Thom is _your_ son when he's asleep and sweet, but when he needs changing or is crying he's _George's _son?" Alanna's scowl made even the best efforts to stay serious fail. George returned with Thom to find his wife scowling and everyone else laughing.

**A/N This one is a little shorter then I thought. I intend to make the rest of the collection to have a more humorous aspect. ~Dawnfire  
The review thing is right down there! Tell me what you think.  
**


	2. Exactly How It Happened

**(b)A/N I forgot to say in my very long introductory Authors Note in the last one, but I will accept prompts and ideas for this collection. I already have a few ideas, but I will always take more. Just review or PM me! Also, I am not going to bother ordering these into a timeline until I have significantly more stories to work with.(b)**

**(b/u)Exactly How it Happened(b/U)**

George had just walked into his office and found his five year old daughter standing over the shards of a very expensive vase. He would have been upset with her for just being in his office, but that vase was over five hundred years old. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he exhaled he opened them and asked in as calm a voice as he could manage "Can you tell me what exactly you are doing in my office, and why you have broken my priceless Yamani vase?"

Alianne blinked at him, considering her words. "I heard someone breaking in through the window." She replied finally.

"Someone was breaking in through window. The closed, locked, spelled _and_ unbroken window." George spoke slowly, as if pondering each word.

"Yes." Aly affirmed brightly. She was craning her neck to look up at her father. George sighed and got down on one knee. His anger was cooling quickly, as it so often did. Alanna had a temper but George never could be angry for more then a minute or two.

"Tell me _exactly _what happened."

Eyes bright, Aly eagerly launched into her story. "I was walking down the hallway looking for Alan. We were playing hide and seek, you see. Then I heard a noise coming from your office; the door was cracked so I decided I needed to investigate. I came in and saw someone sneaking in through the open window."

"The window's closed." George interjected.

"It was open then." Aly insisted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So someone was sneaking in through the window."

"How did none of the guards see them? Why didn't they set off any of the alarms?" Aly glared at her father for interrupting.

"The thief was wearing one of those suits that make people forget and spells ignore you. Anyway... They climbed in through the window and I watched as they picked up and smashed the pretty vase. They broke it, not me. I yelled; they turned, climbed back out the window and ran across the grounds. I closed the window, locking it so they couldn't get back in.. It was a frame up job, albeit a very good one." Aly finished with a flourish. "That's exactly how it happened!"

"Exactly how it happened? Explain to me why you remembered the intruder if he was wearing a spelled suit?"

"I have the sight." Aly smiled sweetly. George was impressed. His daughter seemed to have thought of everything. "Really Da, rule number one of lying is 'keep it simple, and make it believable.' If I was lying, and I had broken the vase, I wouldn't have thought up such an intricate and implausible lie would I have?"

Aly had George there. They both knew Aly had seen the open door, come in and knocked over the vase, but George couldn't catch Aly at her lie. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger and sighed. He stood, held out his had for his daughter to take and told her "Let's go get find your brother and get lunch. Oh, Aly? Stay out of my office, even if I do leave the door open."

**A/N I'd like to thank MageNellofGalla for beta reading the first story, and my mother for going over this one! **


	3. I Kissed a Girl

**I Kissed a Girl**

**A/N If you are completely against femmeslash don't read. I have posted a warning, if you read and are offended by the following story it is your fault, not mine, so don't complain.**

**This one has a bit of OOCness, but I hope it isn't that bad. And again I love reviews!**

Aly sat cross legged on her bed across from her best friend Lianne. The four younger Conte children were visiting Pirates' Swoop for the summer. The two teenage girls were chatting about this and that. Talking came easily, the two friends had very much in common, even sharing a birth month.

It was dark outside by the time they reached a lull in conversation. It was Aly who broke the comfortable silence. "There is something I've always wanted to try..."

Lianne looked confused. "What?"

"It's a little odd. You promise not to think I'm strange?" Aly leaned forward, locking eyes with Lianne.

"I already think you're strange; so, no." Lianne smirked.

Aly made a face. "Lia! Promise me."

"Alright I promise not to think you strange. Well, stranger then I already think you. Now tell me."

"I've always wondered what it would be like to kiss a girl." Aly admitted.

"We could try it..." Lianne suggested carefully.

"Alright." Aly couldn't suppress a nervous giggle. She had never been much of a giggler, so it shows how nervous she was. Aly leaned forward and pressed her lips against Lianne's. It was more like a kiss on the cheek then a real kiss.

* * *

George was walking down the hallway from his office when he passed his daughter's room. Light was streaming out from under the door. The hour was late, both she and the princess should be asleep by now. George knocked on the door and waited. No answer. He knocked again and called "Girls!" Again there was no answer.

George tugged open the door. He didn't know what he expected to see, but it certainly was not Aly and Lia kissing. George slowly shut the door. Neither Aly nor Lia noticed the door opening, but when it shut they jumped apart.


	4. Mother's Birthday

**A/N Well, it's finally here! I'll be updating again shortly, (i hope). Don't forget to review!**

Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Olau stood in the king's counsel room, waiting for her orders. She hoped that Jon would give her a few weeks off; she had been away from home and family for far too long. It was two days before her birthday. Hopefully that would help her case.

A tired looking man walked through the door, his midnight black hair and beard speckled with gray, blue eyes sparkling. Alanna bowed to her king as he took his seat on one side of the desk. She straightened and sank into one of the cushioned seats.

"Happy early birthday, Alanna." Jon told her, a weary smile crossing his face briefly.

"Thanks, Jon. The negotiations not going well?" Alanna asked, getting her answer from the face he made.

"I imagine you want to go home, relax after taking down those ogres." Jon sighed, rolling his neck to work out the kinks.

"Of course I want to go home. It's been six months since I've seen George and the twins, even longer since I've been home. I'm lucky Thom's studying at the University, at least I get to see him." Alanna huffed, crossing her arms. She wasn't really frustrated with him, it was more that she missed her family.

"I can give you two weeks off. I wish I could give you longer."

Alanna grinned, eager to leave for the Swoop. "At least I can be home for my birthday."

* * *

"Well my children, your mother is on her way home. Her birthday _is_ tomorrow, and I have a little favor to ask." George appraised the two standing before him. Alan and Aly had just turned twelve. Alan's eyes followed his father, while Aly's eyes followed a bird that was fluttering nearby.

"Just tell us what you want us to do, Da." Aly commented, voice dry.

"I want you both to be in your best behavior for your mother. I'm tired of all the trouble you get into. No pranks, no sneaking around, nothing." George looked pointedly at Aly.

"'I want you both to be on your best behavior.' We aren't five, Da. We're big kids now." Alan complained loudly.

"Yes, and you so made us sound grown up by calling us 'big kids.'" Aly snapped at her twin, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Hey!" Alan protested, grabbing a handful of Aly's hair.

"Stop, both of you!" George commanded. Alan slowly released Aly's hair, and Aly put down the foot the was poised to kick Alan in the shins. "For Gods' sake, stop acting like your related. For the rest of the week I want no pranks, no sneaking around and _no _fights. Period."

Aly stepped forward, brushing her hair back, fixing her dress and sticking her chin in the air. "I, for one, will be the perfect lady for Mother's birthday."

"As will I."

"You'll be the perfect lady?"

"You know what I mean, Aly."

* * *

"Ma!" The twins cried out when the short red-headed woman dismounted from her chestnut stallion. Alanna hugged her children warmly, kissing Aly, then (to his disgust) Alan. She released them as her husband greeted her warmly.

"Happy Birthday, love." George murmured in her ear. Once the initial greeting was over, George led them to the beach were the servants had set up a beautiful picnic lunch. Alanna noticed how quiet it was. She couldn't place her finger on it.

It was at one point that she figured it out. Alan had asked "Can someone pass me the potatoes?"

Aly grabbed the dish and passed it to her brother with a "Here you are, brother dearest." and a smile.

"Thank you, sister dear." Alan replied, grinning as if he had a tooth-ache.

Alanna leaned over to George and whispered "They're being so polite. What's wrong with them?"

"I told them not to start a fight on your birthday." George put an arm around Alanna's waist. I want everything to be perfect for you."

Alanna kissed George's cheek. "It's a little unnerving. This is what it must be like in a family where the brother and sister don't fight."

"I doubt it'll last much longer." George was spot on. Only ten minutes later Alanna asked for another slice of cake. The cake was closest to Alan, but he told Aly to pass it to their mother.

"As the elder sibling, I will do my duty to my mother." Aly sighed dramaticly. Alanna saw Alan bristle.

"Elder sibling? There is a six _minute_ age difference! You can only lord the time gap over me for so long."

"You'd think so, but no. You'll understand when you're older." Aly patted Alan's head fondly, as one might a toddlers.

"It was to good to last." George murmured sadly, shaking his head.

"I've missed the sound of petty bickering." Alanna leaned her head against George's shoulder. _It's good to be home._


	5. Deep Thinking

**This is just a sweet moment between the twins. Enjoy, Read and Review!**

**Deep Thinking**

Alan and his twin sister Aly lounged in the shade of the big Sycamore on the ridge overlooking the beach. A companionable silence took the place of the usual nonstop chatter as each child's mind drifted.

"I've been thinking..." Alan's head and eyes rolled to the side to view his sister's face.

Aly's eyes were closed, face towards the sky. She snorted loudly before saying, well half-singing, "That'd be knew."

"Don't tease. I was thinking that, well I'd like to try for my knighthood." Aly was silent. Alan nudged her ankle with his foot. "Aly?"

His sister started shaking with laughter. "You, you want to be a stuffy, chilverous, noble, _boring_ Knight! Of all people, you a Knight?! That's pretty rich."

"Stop, I'm being serious!" Alan protested sitting up sharply.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're_ really_ being serious?" Aly asked, following suit and brushing the leaves and dried grass out of her hair.

"Yes. I want to be a Knight." Alan's voice was almost defiant.

"Kudos to you, then. I could never be a Knight. I'd get bored to easily. When you come back in four years you can introduce me to all your handsome squire friends!"

"I knew it was to much to ask when I asked you to be serious. Come on, let's go inside and find Da."

**Alright, yes, I admit it. I dissapeared for a month and returned with a cliche and overdone theme. I know you're disappointed in me, dear reader, for I am disappointed in myself. A pesky little thing known as Real Life keeps getting in the way of my writing. I'll be working very hard to advance my stories all through the month of October, but come November there will be another month-long blackout for NaNoWriMo. After that I should be updating regularly, if at half my summertime speed.**  
**~Dawnfire**


	6. Trouble with Twins

**The Trouble With Twins**

George smiled with relief when he found his lass chatting idly with Raoul, Buri and oddly enough Wyldon. He had thought that she and the training master weren't on speaking terms, but... he shrugged. George wrapped his arms around Alanna's waist. She glanced up, the corners of her mouth betraying her almost smile. "Hello. Where have you been?" She asked.

"Looking for you. I can't believe the setup of this place." George replied.

"That's why they call it a _Grand_ Progress, laddybuck." Alanna replied turning in his arms to give him a quick kiss. Realizing that the rather private moment between herself and her husband was making the other three people present feel rather awkward, she pulled from George's grasp. "George you know Raoul and Buri. Have you ever met Lord Wyldon?"

"I don't believe I have. It's good to meet you." George's voice was casual, but he didn't smile or shake Wyldon's hand. He still remembered the fit his Lioness had been in not five years before, after the training master had put the Lady Page on probation.

"We were just talking about your son wanting to become a Knight." Wyldon said his voice crisp.

"Speaking of Alan, where's Aly?" Alanna asked.

"Aly? I thought she was with you." George wrinkled his brow confusion showing in his eyes. "She said..."

"Are you saying you've lost our daughter?" Anyone listening could have sworn her voice had raised half an octave.

"We should go look for her. She can't have gone far." George reasoned, putting a comforting hand on Alanna's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll help you find your tot." Wyldon said his voice gentle.

"Tot? Aly's almost thirteen." George told him.

"Well then why are you so intent on finding her? Surely she can take care of herself."

"It's not her independence that I'm worried about." Alanna snapped.

"The problem is," Raoul explained, "that Aly always finds trouble. Always."

"Why don't we just ask Alan where she is? He's sure to know." Buri said.

"That's a great idea, Buri. George where's Alan?" Alanna's voice carried an interrogation tone.

"I'm not sure; last I saw him he was with the Pages. That was about two hours ago."

"Well he can't be with them now." Wyldon said. "Their doing their studies."

"The twins must be together then." Raoul said triumphantly.

"So Alan and Aly are alone, without adult supervision, with all the possibilities for mayhem around?" Alanna said slowly. "George how could you let this happen? How could you let your children out of your site?"

"Why, whenever they get into trouble, they're _my_ children and it's _my_ fault?"

"Don't change the subject. You do remember what happened last midwinter don't you?"

"Yes, I remember." George said dryly. "But we agreed that was in th..."

Alanna's voice was cold and hard. "There was. A _unicorn_. In." She started to raise her voice. "My. House!"

"Wait, wait, wait... That actually happened?" Raoul asked. When both Alanna and George confirmed it he said "I always thought Aly had made up that story."

"We'd better find them. Fast." Alanna said turning and striding outside.

No later then a minute after they all left the tent a loud _bang!_ in the distance rang out. A cloud of dust was spreading out across the horizon. George raised his hands, palms up and said helplessly "I found them."

**I know what you're thinking. A _unicorn_? When were you planning on showing us this, Dawnfire? The answer is soon. It's in the making! Tell me what you think. Just type it in that little box at the bottom. Yes, I am talking to you, Dear Reader, the on considering reviewing once again. Yes you! I know you haven't yet and am not sure what to say so I'll start you off. "This was terrible. It sucked. ****Horribly. I wish you had never written this or thought that you could write, because you can't." Or feel free to tell me otherwise ;)  
~ Dawnfire  
**


	7. An Assination Plot

**An Asassination Plot**

George and Aly lounged on the beach one day. Since both her sibling had left home they had been spending a lot of time together lately. Aly had a book she seemed very intent on. The title read "The History of Espionage," by Who Wants To Know?. Aly poked her head up and asked slowly, "Da? How important does someone have to be for it to be an assassination rather then just plain old murder?"

"Why do you ask?" George replied cautiously, after a moments deliberation.

"No reason." Aly replied quickly, eyes returning to her book. George sent up a prayer to the Goddess, Mithros and the Crooked One, hoping it really was nothing.


	8. Heartbreak Can Hurt

**[Fanfare] This story is a special little treat for my wondrous readers. It features Alinna and Thomsen of Trebond! Not a single Pirates' Swoop. Unless you count flash backs...**

**A Broken Heart Can Hurt**

Thomsen, newly 16 was visiting his family in Corus one midwinter. His older sister Alinna found him in tears in his room of the townhouse. "What's wrong?" she said, her voice soft.

"My heart was broken today." Thomsen sniffled.

"So your sitting here crying about it? What's that going to do? Sit up and scoot over." She commanded, as sensible as ever. Thomsen nodded numbly, sliding over so Alinna could lay next to him, her head propped up on the pillows. "Now tell me what happened."

"Last night I met the most beautiful girl at the ball. We talked and laughed all through dinner. We flirted a little and when the tables and chairs where cleared for dancing, I asked her if she would like to dance. She was wearing the lovely green dress that matched her eyes perfectly. It had a low neckline and hugged her figure just right... when she twirled it would poof out. She smelled like jasmine." Alinna smiled at the dreamy gaze that filled her brother's face.

"We danced for what felt like forever before we went out to the gardens. We sat by a fountain near the jasmine. We talked for a while, when all of a sudden she kissed me. I still remember how her hazel eyes darkened and her blond hair glowed in the moonlight. She said she loved me." A bitter note came to Thom's voice as he remembered the exchange of true love vows. "We had known each other for a while, and even though this was the first time she had showed any interest, I figured it was possible.

"But today. Today I found her..." He paused as if unwilling to go on. Alinna nudged him, and he continued, hesitantly. "I was walking through garden near the jasmine. I was remembering the night before. I saw her with another man. She was whispering in his ear and he was tickling her thigh."

"Gods, that's awful. What did you do?" Alinna asked, eyes wide. She couldn't imagine how much that must have hurt Thomsen, to find his girl with another man.

"I ran. What else could I do?"

"Demand an answer from her, maybe?" Alinna said scornfully. She hated teases.

"No. I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship."

"How long have you been crushing on this mystery girl?"

"Two years."

"Wow. Ok. Why don't you tell me who it is, and I'll confront her for you. I'll convince her that your quite the catch, for all your a younger son." Alinna suggested hugging her little brother tightly.

"It's Aly." Thom admitted.

"_Aly?_ As in Alianne of Pirates Swoop? Alanna and George's daughter?" Alinna's face was the picture of disbelief.

"That's her." Thomsen said, shoulders slumped, face subdued.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't help you there. Unless... do you know who it was that she was with this morning?"

"Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle."

"I'll go tell her mother."

**Quick little foot note: I do realize they are second cousins. I implied that in the fifth line up, but have been told it's not clear enough. As the author, I felt it clear, but not everyone sees my stories as I intend. I didn't feel like it deserved a warning at the top, because if you think about most nobles are related, yet they still marry. Alanna and Jon were rather closely related, only two generations. That wasn't as quick as I'd hoped... Anyway,**

**A big thanks to TamariChan who wrote the story that inspired this one. Remember the review button!**


	9. Consequences

**This is follow up to The Trouble With Twins (C.6) It begins just before it's predisesor ends; and it's from the twins POV. Enjoy!**

**Consequences**

"Come on, Alan. Would it really be so bad put a little of this into the mess tents fires? Wouldn't you love to see the cook's face when his roast explodes?" Aly cajoled.

"I say we should fill the practice blasts with the real thing. That way we won't get blamed." Alan reasoned.

The two were skirting the large camp that was the Grand Progress. Aly carried a small beat up black leather bag in one fist. Her long strawberry blond hair fell loose about her shoulders, accented by a slight curl from the coiled braid she had only just liberated it from. She was wearing a loose blue shirt, leather jerkin and a light brown skirt. Alan sauntered along at her side, hands in the pockets of his breaches, his dirty blond hair was sticking up and flattened in places. He ran his hand threw it every few minutes, only making it worse.

"But my idea has the sweet aftertaste of revenge. You plan is just mischief and mayhem for mischief and mayhem's sake." Aly flicked her hair to the side, giving her twin a pleading look.

"Fine, fine. We'll go with your idea. As always. You know we will get blamed for this."

"No. I have the perfect getaway plan."

Aly hadn't anticipated the noise and smoke the explosion would cause. Coughing she gabbed Alan's hand And ran blindly in the direction of the river. "What was your brilliant escape plan?" Alan asks once the reach the perimeter of the smoke.

"I lied. I don't have one!" Aly said gleefully.

"What? You don't have one?" Alan demanded.

"I have an idea. Let's head for the river. We can pretend we were swimming." Aly suggested. They had both already started running.

"Start brushing off soot in case we don't make it in time." Alan directs as he shakes his head, dislodging a cloud of dust from his hair.

"TWINS!" Their mother's bellow reaches their ears. She and George had no doubt reached the mess tent by now. Alan didn't think it was destroyed, just sooty. The twins quickened the pace, Aly letting go of Alan's hand and streaking forward. She'd always been faster.

"Where are you two? We aren't mad!" Their father called, sounding quite angry despite his reassuring words. Alanna and George were closer now. Alan realized they didn't have enough time to strip and get into the water.

"I have a new plan!" Alan panted to his sister. He was barely winded, the river wasn't very far from the mess. He could see soldiers; Own by the uniforms abandoned on the shore. "Follow my lead!" When they reached the shore he scooped up handfuls of tunics and breeches. Aly followed suit.

He ran into the tree cover, and when he found one tall enough he started to climb, draping uniforms over a branch that was about fifteen feet up. Aly scrambled up after him catching on. The punishment for stealing uniforms from skinny dippers was significantly less severe then blowing up the mess tent.

They scrambled down and rid themselves of the last traces of soot on clothes and in hair. They crouched behind a bush, laying in wait. They now had an alibi, and a second prank.

Alanna was on the warpath as she stalked angrily down to the river. Her husband was a step behind her looking just as angry, which was unusual because George never got mad. Recognizing a squad of the Own, First Company, splashing about in the shallows she stopped tapping her foot impatiently. The men turned and, seeing a furious Lioness, scrambled out of the water, looking around for their clothes.

Finding that they were missing, half tried to line up and maintain some ounce of dignaty, while the other half cursed the Queen's Riders. "Have my children come by here?" Alanna snapped.

The ones holding on to their military professionalism chanted "No, Sir."

One of the men exclaimed "Of course not. How would I know where your children are when I can't even find my clothes?" Then belatedly, "Sir."

"I'm no genius, but I'd say the children, and you men's clothing, are over there." George pointed into the tree line.

On investigation Alanna found Own uniforms hanging from a tree branch and her children iding in a bush. As soon as Alanna had gotten into her rant, Aly interrupted her. "We were here stealing clothes from swimmers. How could we have exploded the mess tent?"

"I... But..." Alanna spluttered. She paused, thinking. "I suppose your right. You couldn't be in two places at once could you?"

"I was so sure it was them. Don't the twins have that feud with the cook, um, Gaul?" George said. "The whole plan reeks of Aly. And who else would have taken mage powder out of_ our_ tent."

"They can't be in two places George."

As the twins followed Alanna and George back to camp after a light scolding for playing pranks on unsuspecting soldiers, Alan murmured in his sisters ear, "One day we will have to learn that there are consequences to our actions."

"Yes, but we don't have to learn that lesson today!"

**Just one last thing. Remember the review button! I always reply to signed reviews and acknowledge anonymous one's in the next AN. ~Dawnfire**


	10. Maturity

**I'd like to thank my anonymous reviewer for letting me know how they like my story. I'm glad they brighten up your day, Guest, and will certainly post more!**

**Maturity**

For most, tonight was just a normal family dinner. For the Pirates' Swoop clan it was anything but. Mother and Father sat at either end of the long rectangular table. On one side sat the eldest son, Thom, and on the other the twins. Light conversation filled the silence, rather then petty bickering. "Alan would you be so kind as to pass me the rolls?" Thom asked politely.

"Sure, Thom." Alan gave the basket a gentle push. It slid slowly across the table and onto the floor.

"Alan! What did you do that for?" Thom demanded.

"Sorry, it was an accident." Alan said helplessly. Thom picked up one of the fallen rolls, and lobbed it at Alan's head with a muttered "Idiot."

Thom's aim was less then satisfactory. The throw went wide and the roll hit his Mother square in the face. Her eyes were cold when she turned and looked at him. "Why are you throwing food, Thom? Did you think it would be a good idea?" She asked.

"Sorry, Ma." His eyes turn towards his plate, his pale face reddening.

"Sorry won't cut it. This is disrespectful and you need to be taught a lesson." An evil smile graced Alanna's features.

"Come, lass. Can you not?" George asks.

"This is my honor at stake. My pride George!" On the last word she picks up her dinner roll, tossing it at Thom.

"That was my first born you just threw that at. Have you no shame women?" George asks. "And dinner rolls are easy. Can you do this?" He picks up his spoon ad scoops up mashed potatoes. He pulls the curved part back, catapulting potato across the table at his wife.

Naturally Alanna retaliates with a chicken bone. War ensues. "Can you _believe_ these are our _parents_?" Thom mutters, sliding off his seat to crouch under the table.

Alan and Aly shared a look before replying, almost perfectly in sync, "We like to believe we are adopted."

"I prefer to think of myself as a product of one of Mother's affairs." Thom tells them loftily.

Alanna and George hadn't stopped throwing food at each other, although they had both abandoned their seats and were now facing off across the dining room.

"Can you two be mature for just one minute?" Thom yells up at them.

"Maturity is overrated." His father replies good naturedly, as Alanna raised her goblet over his head.


	11. A Rag-Tag Gang of Pickpockets

**Because I like to poke fun at Alan.**

**A Rag-Tag Gang of Pickpockets**

Alan trudged up the stairs, a heavy saddle bag cradled in his arms trailing after Thom and Aly. "Why do I have to carry the heavy things?" He whined.

"_Because_... in our rag-tag gang of pickpockets, I'm the mastermind..." Aly said slowly.

"I'm the mage. That makes you the lovable fool, and the muscle." Thom finishes, with a flourish of his hand.

Aly snorts, and mutters under her breath, "By default."


	12. Children Will Listen

**I feel as if I have been negalcting Thom. So the next two stories are entirely devoted to him.**

**Children Will Listen**

Maude bounced the grinning red haired toddler on her knee. Thom of Pirates' Swoop giggled happily. He was just three years old and already capable of talking his elderly nursemaid's ears off. What do you want to do today?"

"I don't want to do no swiving thing!" Thom replied impetuously.

Maude gasped sharply. "What did you just say?" she demanded.

Thom knew exactly what word Maude meant. "Swiving."

Maude scooped him up, carrying him across the hall, knocking sharply on a closed door. George opened it, smiling at Maude and positively grinning when he saw Thom. Maude handed the boy to his father. "Tell your Da what you said." She commanded.

"What happened?" George asked.

"Let the boy tell you."

"I said swiving!" Thom informed his father, giggling.

"Where on earth did you hear that sort of language?" George made the attempt to be stern, but just sounded loving.

"Mama."


	13. Thom's Lady

**This is a guessing game. The following story has many hints about the identity of Thom's new gal. Read the story, make a guess and tell me who you guys think she is in the reviews. The answer will be hidden in the next story.**

**Thom's Lady**

Auric of Irenroha was growing tired of his best friend. He had started to talk, no _brag,_ about his new lady. According to him she was the loveliest there ever was.

Her eyes were a deep blue/hazel that glittered brighter than the stars (Auric didn't believe such a color existed,) and framed by long lashes. Her wavy dark brown hair cascaded down her back past her waist (Auric rolled his eyes at Thom's over use of cliche,) when she let it fly free. Her complexion was pale and smooth snow, her lips red as blood (Thom hadn't appreciated Auric's asking if his sweetheart was Snow White). She was said to have a thin figure, graceful, like a dancer's. Thom had said because of her flighty nature, it was only a matter of time before she danced away from him.

On more then one occasion Auric had asked Thom who this women was. "I can't tell you that. Because of who she is, who her parents are. We couldn't be together if anyone knew." Had been his reply.

Auric couldn't stand it any more. Every day he heard more and more about Thom's lady, but not once was he told who she was. Thom seemed to be getting more serious about her. Almost every other morning, Auric would find Thom sneaking in their shared chambers at dawn.

Auric decided to do something. He couldn't have his best friend keeping secrets from him, now could he? At the next banquet He watched Thom closely; when he slipped out Auric could follow. He followed Thom down to the gardens, staying out of sight. He gasped when he saw the elegant woman, dressed all in blue and silver, who met him with a kiss. Thom had said that she was rather well known, but this was not at all who he expected.

**Yes I did just end it there. And now; your guesses people! The first correct guess gets a one-shot, for any fandom I know, with any characters I know, any pairing I approve of, and any subject!**


	14. Does This

**I'm still in the middle of NaNoWriMo, I just had to write this story. It'll be a while yet before I start to post regularly. **

**Does This Dress Make Me Look Fat?**

Aly turned, admiring herself in the mirror. She was dressed to kill, in a new deep green silk gown with her strawberry blonde hair pinned up into curls on the grown of her head. She smoothed her hands over her skirts and frowned. Her hands fluttered over her stomach and hips. She could have sworn there was bulging.

She shifted the fabric, trying to make the fit more flattering. When she couldn't get the dress to fit right she groaned. Right on time she heard a knock on her door. "Aly, are you ready to go?" Her older brother Thom called.

"Just about." She replied, crossing her room and pulling her door open. "Thom, be honest. Does this dress make me look fat?"

"Of course not. You look beautiful. Now are you ready? We're going to be late." Thom said gently urging his sister out of the room.

"You are just saying that. I need a second opinion. Where's Alan?"

Aly's twin was in the next room pulling on his boots. He got up to answer the door when his sister knocked insistently.

"What, Aly? You can't be in _that_ much of a hurry." Alan exclaimed, when the door swung open.

"Alan, does this dress make me look fat?" Aly demanded, tapping her foot impatiently.

"No, your fat makes you look fat." Alan said with a smirk. "Are we going?"

"You are the worst, Alan!" Replied Aly indignantly. "Wait for me, I need to change."

When Aly had slammed the door to her room Thom said "Look what you did; we'll never get out of the house now."


	15. Silver Tongued Devil

**Our winner for "Thom's Lady" is TamariChan! I am still waiting on her story request. The mystery girl was Vania of Conte.**

_**Well, I personally am giving up on NaNoWriMo. I'm not giving up on my novel though! Still mos of my attention will be going to it after a short fanfic. only break. Any way that wasn't what this little note is all about, anyway. **_

_**I wanted to let everyone know I've finally released a bit of my own original work! Aren't you excited? It's a poem I wrote after a bad day(today). Someone tried to tell me that because I have this weird name thing (I go by my middle name and my mother's maiden name) that I couldn't be who I really was, that I was someone else.  
**_

**__****I have posted it on so all of you can read it. I really opened up my heart. Please do read it, and tell me what you think!**  


**Silver Tongued Devil**

"She really is replacing us!" Aly exclaimed. "First it was that Mindelan girl, and now she's taking a squire!" She sank down from her seated position spreading out across the couch, resting her head in her twin brother's lap.

"Aly, I really don't think Ma's trying to replace us." He stroked her hair and cheeks gently, reassuringly. There wasn't even an ounce of conviction behind Alan's words.

"We need to make a plan... a plan to scare him off and anyone else who tries to take our mother away from us." Aly said decisively, jolting upright, to look into Alan's eyes.

"I like the way you think, sis." Alan told her, a wicked grin spreading across his features.

Nealan of Queenscove trailed after his Knightmaster, the famed Lioness. They were riding parallel to the beach; their destination: Pirates' Swoop. It would be the first time he would be visiting his kightmasters home; he didn't know how he would fare with her family.

She'd been telling him stories about her children for almost the entire trip, about their childhood and about their many misadventures. Neal thought most of them had to be made up, they were so outrageous.

When the sentries spotted Alanna ad she blew on her horn, signalling her identity the portcullis was raised and a flag with a lioness rampant hoisted. They were greeted at the gate by the Baron George Cooper. He swung Alanna from the saddle, spinning her around. They greeted each other as lovers will, before George turned to Neal, who had dismounted and was standing awkwardly off to the side.

"So this is your new squire. Baird's boy, eh?" George said, his voice dipping into a commoners rough, chipping cant.

"Ay, laddybuck. As if you didn't know that." She replied with the same mannerism.

"How much do you want to bet that he doesn't last a year?" George asked, switching back to a noble's measured accent. His arm was still around Alanna. Neal shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like being spoken to as if he wasn;t there. Still he didn't want to speak up. He had already learned to hold his tongue around Alanna, and he didn't want to face her when angry.

"For ten gold nobles I'll bet he doesn't last a week around the twins." Alanna replied.

"Done." George said shaking her hand firmly. He had the air of someone who knew more then they were two started walking towards the house.

"Don't just stand there Neal, come on! The hostlers will take care of the horses." Alanna called over her shoulder.

Up ahead Alanna asked her husband "George where are the twins anyway?"

"I don't know where Alan is, but Aly is in the Hall waiting to welcome Nealan and show him to his rooms." George told her. "She seemed very eager. I can't think of any safe reasons."

"That poor boy." Alanna laughed without sympathy.

A slim blonde girl dressed in lilac came running across the lawn. "Mama!" she cried, joyfully, flinging herself into the older women. The two hugged tightly for a moment. When they parted Alanna whiped a tear from her cheek.

"Nealan, I'd like you to meet my daughter Alianne. Aly this is Nealan of Queenscove, Baird's son." Alanna said. The introduction was formal, albeit brisk.

Neal bowed grandly, taking Aly's hand and kissing it gently. "It's such a pleasure to meet you, Alianne."

"Charmed, I'm sure." Aly said sweetly, although a flash of dislike crossed her features when Neal was not looking. At the point she noticed her parents had disappeared.

"Might I tell you that you look radiant, today? Your eyes could outshine the stars. Your smile is reminiscent of a crescent moon. Your..."

"Stop. You really are to much, Nealan." She seemed taken aback by his flattery.

"I only speak the truth, my lady."

"Come, Nealan. Let me show you around the keep." Aly said with a flirtatious little smile, watching Neal out of the corner of her eye.

"I go where you go." He replied easily, thrusting his hands into his breaches pockets. "Lead the way."

The walked in easy silence for a short while. Neal was the one to break the it. "I know your older brother, you know. We were at the university together, a few years ago."

"You did?"

"Yes. We weren't part of the same crowd, but we acknowledged each others existence. That is so rare among scholars, you know. He never told me his sister was such a gem."

"If you didn't talk much, why would he mention me to you?" Aly asked. They had started to climb the stairs.

"Why shouldn't he? As an older brother myself, I'd brag a bit if I had a sister as pretty or intelligent as you." Neal said with false sincerity.

"Stop it, you are making me blush." Aly said with a giggle. Indeed she was blushing, and not of her own accord.

"When you blush, your skin looks like rose petals floating in fresh cream." Neal told her. Aly averted her gaze, her blush deepening. She couldn't think of anything to say. Aly hated the fact that such a clumsily worded line was working on her. Neal watched her, amused.

They had nearly reached the third floor. "Stop!" Aly's command was so sharp and sudden that Neal froze.

"What?" Neal inquired when he looked around and didn't sense any danger.

"Why don't you just walk on this side of the stairs?" Aly suggested, physically moving him in front of her.

When they reached the top Aly pulled him to the side and pushed him into a closet. "This is for your own good!"

Aly ran down the hall. When she reached the room Neal would be staying in when he was at the swoop. "Abort! Abort!" She panted, out of breath.

"What?" Alan said, halting. He had been hoisting a bucket of dung up a rope onto the door frame. "Did he not come with you? Did Ma or Da find out?"

"Neither. I just don't want go through with it anymore." Aly admitted.

"Why not? It's a foolproof plan!"

"I kinda like the silver tongued devil."

"My gods, you have a crush on him don't you! Who are you and what have you done with my sister!"

**Is Aly really who she says she is? Where have Alanna and George run off to? Will Neal ever get out of the closet? Find out in the next installment of Raising Lion Cubs!**


	16. Questions and Answers

**No, this is not the continuation of the previous story. I'll get around to writing that soon. I want to remind everyone that I do take requests! R&R**

**Questions and Answers**

_Thwack!_ George jumps when he hears the loud crash ring out from above. He looks up from the book held loosely in his hand. His eyebrow raises ever so slightly. _Thwack!_ With a sigh he rises from the cushioned arm chair to investigate. He ascends the stairs slowly, cautiously, not sure what he will find at the top.

_Thwack!_ Upon arriving at the top George hears the noise again. He follows the sound to a little used sitting room at the near end of the hall. George enters to find his two younger children standing in the closet doorway, hands behind their backs, faces all too innocent. _Thwack!_

"Hello, Da." Aly greets him brightly.

_Thwack!_ Both Alan and Aly jump at the noise. Quickly they regain composure. George raises one eyebrow.

"Lovely day..." _Thwack!_ "Isn't it, Da?" Alan comments lightly, concealing a wince when he is interrupted by the noise once more.

"What is that noise?" George asks, his eyebrow inching ever higher.

_Thwack!_ Alan gulps, and Aly's eyes widen with fear. They look at each other, before replying, in unison "Don't ask questions you can't handle the answer to."


	17. A Lady is Never Jealous

**Just a bit of warning here. This one is still rated K-plus, but it's a bit... iffy-er (Is that a word? No, matter. I'm using it anyway). It's ever so slightly suggestive and there is the occasional creative insult from Aly. Oh, and one more thing. I do have many other stories outside this collection. I encourage, no, implore you to go and read them! Check out my profile! Look me up on FictionPress!**

**A Lady is Never Jealous**

The day was warm, the air light and breezy; a beautiful June morning, by anyone's standards. Alan had wandered away from the stuffy party he and his sister had been forced to attend. He was strolling about the rose gardens, alone with his thoughts. Today he was not Alan the Page, but Alan the second son of a wealthy fief and heir to the barony Olau. He liked the change.

He sat on a bench situated in a small alcove. His eyes closed and he smiled lazily. The sun was warm on his face, the air thick and heavy. I could take a nap here. He thought. His internal voice sounded a little sing-song-esque even to himself.

"Hello," The high delicate voice was hesitant, with the hint of a question to come. "Are you alone here? May I sit down?"

Alan opened his eyes to examine the girl behind the question. She had wide, dark eyes, pouting lips and a long nose. Her hair was light brown and pinned into tumbling curls. He waved a hand inviting her to sit down. She sat, placing a beaded hand bag in her lap.

She met Alan's appraising gaze with a small smile and a batting of her lashes. "My name is Adalina. Adalina of Sweetspring. Pleased to make your acquaintance, my lord..."

"Alan of Pirates' Swoop and Olau. A pleasure, Lady Adalina. What brings you out here, rather then inside enjoying the festivities?" Alan knew that he would now be obligated to hold up his side of a conversation. Sometimes he hated the social niceties that nobles must observe.

"I grew tired of the stuffy conservatives. I needed some air. Why are you out here, all alone?"

"A similar reason." Alan replied shortly.

"Do elaborate." She encouraged, resting a small gloved hand on his arm.

Adalina's open face, her wide, blinking eyes ever attentive on him made Alan want to answer her. "Well, it's a little difficult to explain, but I'll try. Everyone, they always seem to want something from me. It's difficult. My family is one of the most prestigious in the country. We're wealthy and have good political connections. Because of that they're all intent on buttering me up, hoping to buy favor. All the mothers and they're daughters try to arrange marriages and the men want me to back them in business ventures. It's all a little much."

"How horrible! I can't believe anyone would sink to such levels for advancement!" Adalina cried, outraged. She crossed her left leg over the right, flipping her hair back. She leaned forward and crossed her arms, pouting indignantly.

"They do. Not that you'll understand. Isn't Sweetspring a small fiefdom?" Alan asked.

"Yes, we are small. But we have... plans in place, a way to get ahead, if you will." Adalina said slowly.

"Very good." Alan said, not sure what else to say. He didn't want to end his talk with the pretty Adalina just yet. He liked how enthralled and intent she was when he spoke; she seemed to give him her full attention.

"Tell me more about yourself. What do you like to do for fun?" Adalina asked, her hand fluttering down from Alan's arm to rest on his thigh. Alan glanced down, startled.

"Well... I grew up in Pirates' Swoop near the beach. I do love the ocean. My twin and I, we have this little sail boat 'The Cub' we like to take out on the water." Alan gestured elaborately as he described "The Cub" and sailing on the sea.

All through his monologue Adalina was watching Alan with her wide eyes; she smiled and flirted. The hand that rested on Alan's knee started to brush up and down his inner thigh. Alan couldn't believe his luck. Here he was with a beautiful girl who was interested in him!

"Alan there you are, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Aly exclaimed. Alan jumped when his sister seated herself on the other side of him. She wrapped her arms around Alan's neck, rather possessively and kissed his cheek.

"Uh, hey, Aly. What are you doing here?" He asked her, signaling with his eyes. He made small shooing motions.

"Who are you?" Adalina asked sharply.

"Funny thing, that." Aly said with a smile sweet as poison. "I was about to ask you the same question."

"Adalina of Sweetspring." She said, extending her hand. Aly just looked at it as if it were something foul. She withdrew it, scowling at her lap.

"Sweetspring. I've heard of you. Isn't your family in debt? Nothing marrying a son of one the more wealthy fiefdoms wouldn't fix. To bad that won't happen." Aly's smile was accompanied by a glare that could have curdled milk.

"That is an outrageous claim! I will not be spoken to like this!" Adalina snapped, gathering her things and standing. To Alan she added "I hope you and your girlfriend are very happy. I thought you were a better man then this, to lead a girl on like that. Goodbye Alan of Pirates' Swoop and Olau!" She stormed off.

"Wait! Come back!" Alan called, standing up and knocking Aly off him. "She's not my girlfriend! She's my sister!"

When it was clear that Adalina was not coming back Alan turned on Aly. She was lounging on the bench, her legs crossed, a smug look on her face. "What the hell did you do that for?" Alan shouted.

"Don't shout at me." Aly sat up straight. "Now's the time to thank me."

"Thank you? You want me to thank you? What for?" Alan demanded crossing his arms.

"I thought I was helping you." Aly crossed her arms as well, her posture turning defensive.

"I didn't need help and certainly not yours!"

"Well obviously you did."

"I had a good thing going with Adalina and you went and ruined it." Alan's angry shouts had turned into a whine.

"You were to good for her anyway." Aly got up and put her arm around Alan's shoulder. "She was naught but a back room, two bit harlot with nothing to live for and nothing to show that she lived."

"You're the whore, Aly!"

"No. I am a tease. I don't put out, therefore I am a tease." Aly said in the carefully measured tone of one educating a child.

"I see what this is. You are jealous." Alan accused, breaking away from his sister's hold.

"A lady is never jealous." Aly took on her most lofty tone.

"You're jealous. You can't stand seeing me with another girl. You never did learn to share." Alan was the smug one now.

"I told you. A lady is never jealous. And I'll prove it. Go. Chase down Adalina. See if I care." Aly turned on her heel with disapproving scoff.

"Fine!"

"Fine."

Alan walked off. When Aly knew she was alone she said aloud "Good thing I'm no lady, because I am jealous as hell."


	18. The Cub

**The Cub**

Aly yawned loudly. She and her brothers were trudging across the dew covered lawn. Ahead of them, just visible through the morning fog, their father set the pace. He seemed unaffected by the cold, and the fact that it was early enough that the sun hadn't even started to rise.

"Why do we have to wake up so _early_?" Alan complained.

"Shh!" Aly and Thom shushed.

"He'll hear you." Aly added in an urgent whisper.

"Who'll hear you?" The three children jumped when one after the other they bumped into their father, who had stopped short.

"Da, why do we have to wake up ad leave our warm beds _so_ early?" Aly whined.

"What, so you get to complain and I can't?" Alan demanded.

"_You_ aren't Daddy's little girl." Aly stuck her tongue out at her twin.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Thom commented dryly, with the superior humor of a ten year old.

"To answer your question Aly," George said, putting an end to the inevitable argument, "It's about time that I teach you three how to sail, seeing how close we are to the beach. It may even come in handy one day."

"So why isn't Ma here, to?" Thom asked.

"Your mother hates boats, sailing, the ocean, the beach. Anything ot do with waves, really. And getting her up before dawn is like sticking a rabid bear with a white hot metal poker." George shuddered at the image he had created. "Come on now, hurry up. We are almost there.

They had reached the shore. Out from the mist a shape began to grow. It took the form of a sail boat. It was small, but still serviceable; with it's small cabin and open deck. Along the side of it's hall the words _The Cub_ were emblazoned in gold. The writing nicely offset the dark hue of the wood.

Aly's jaw dropped as she was left staring in disbelief. Alan approached the vessel slowly, eyes wide. Even Thom was thunderstruck by the boats sheer beauty.

George laughed at the expressions on his kids faces. "Isn't she a beauty? Her name's _The Cub_. She's all yours. Happy seventh birthday, twins."


	19. Counting

**Sorry this took so long in coming. This is a tasty little tidbit set before the kids are born.**

**Counting**

Alanna paced the floor of her tent, wringing her hands in agitation. She sat on her bed with a sigh of frustration and started to go over the last month in her head again.

_It was a chilly winter morning; the sky's were gray with snow yet to fall and there was bite to the air. Alanna was home with her husband, not that that would last. On the floor of the couple's room an open trunk sat, waiting to be filled. Alanna was rummaging in her dresser, pulling out and shaking shirts and breeches. She refolded each one carefully. When she had a small stack she settled them into the trunk._

_George was across the room pulling jackets out of the clothespress. He added put them into Alanna's chest as well. "Do you have to go, love?"_

_"You know I do George. I have to deal with bandits in hill country, you know that." Alanna said gently, putting a hand on his cheek._

_"I know. Just give me one reason why I can't go with you."_

_"Jon wanted you stay behind to meet with the Tyran ambassadors." Alanna reminded him._

_"Give me one _good_ reason." George reiterated._

_"You wanted to stay behind to meet with the Tyran ambassadors."_

_"You're right." George sighed._

_"What was that, I didn't hear you." Alanna said, coming over to him and putting a hand on hi chest._

_"You are right." George repeated._

_"Just one more time." Alanna said with a smirk._

_"If you must go, let me at least say goodbye properly." George wrapped his arms around Alanna's waist pulling her closer to him._

And say goodbye he did. Over the next few hours, despite the cold outside George kept Alanna _very_ warm. The next day she rode off for hill country and bandits. Four weeks had passed. Alanna and the Rider Group she was with had been kept busy, clearing Hill country.

So busy in fact that Alanna hadn't noticed that four weeks had gone by without being marred by her monthlies. In fact it had been nearly six weeks. Upon this realization Alanna had been engulfed in panic. _I can't be... I mean not now. It isn't possible. I have my charm!_ She thought desperately. _I do _not_ need this now._

Still, the she couldn't ignore the symptoms. The next day as she was throwing up her breakfast into the bushes Alanna decided it was time to see the healer.

Her worst suspicions were confirmed._ Now how am I going to tell George that I'm pregnant?_


	20. The First Snow

**Seeing how the winter holiday's are coming up (Namely Hanukkah, Midwinter and Christmas [the three I celebrate]) so I figured I should write a winter tribute. The next few stories will probably revolve around Winter and Midwinter. I do so love the season. Happy Holidays!**

**The First Snow**

The day was clear, cold and crisp. Snow sprinkled the ground and more drifted down lazily from the heavens. The sun was just starting to rise, although it would be hours before any reasonable person would be up. By the beach sat a stately manor house, the Pirate's Swoop keep. On the third story of said Manor House there were matching rooms facing North and South, respectively. In each room, on that third story of the ocean side Manor a pair of eyes shone through the darkness.

The nine year old girl in the southern room pulled the covers from herself and slid out of the bed. Her bare feet touched the cold stone floor. She pulled on a bare of slippers and a dressing gown over her nightgown. She tiptoed into the hallway with as much stealth as possible. When she reached the door opposite her own she tapped on it.

"Alan? Alan are you awake?" She hissed through the door. It swung open revealing a boy of the same age, in an equally disheveled state of undress, eyes sparkling with just as much excitement.

"Aly, have you looked outside? It's snowing!" Alan whispered.

"Isn't it wonderful? The first real snow of the season!" Aly exclaimed her voice hushed. "Get dressed, and meet me here in ten minutes."

Seven minutes later both children were dressed as warmly as possible, on their way down the steps. "I'm going to make a snowman." Alan announced.

"I'd like to make a fort." Aly said.

"We can have a snowball fight..."

"And go sledding..."

"We'll go ice skating..."

"I'm gonna write my name in the snow." The twins had reached the second landing.

"What you can't do that! You're a girl."

Aly paused, crossing her arms petulantly. "I can and I will. It'll take athleticism, agility and flexibility but it is possible."

**Hey! This is the twentieth chapter in Raising Lion Cubs! Kudos to me. And of course to you, dear readers. I couldn't have gotten this far without the reviewers, the subscribers and the fans. Stay tuned for the next installment of Raising Lion Cubs!**


	21. Soundproof

**Soundproof**

"Come on, it's down here." Aly called over her shoulder. The girl was leading a rather reluctant looking stablehand down a long staircase.

"My Lady, are you sure we should be down here? Your parents..." The young man began nervously.

"Never mind my parents." Aly said, waving off his concern.

This was not what had had in mind. It had started out innocently enough; him being hired as a stablehand in the Pirates' Swoop keep. He loved his job. Only a few days after he had started he met the beautiful Alianne. She had flirted and chatted idly with him while he unsaddled and brushed out her horse. Baylen had always considered himself to be rather handsome, and prideful as he was he flirted back.

Every day Aly rode her horse, Zara everyday and while he took care of Zara the two would converse. Baylen knew he shouldn't even try to win Aly's heart. She was a wealthy noble, who surely had better prospects. And he knew how these things went. Once her parents found out about him he would be out of the job at the least, or hung at worst. He'd seen it happen before. Never get involved with the lord's daughter.

Still he couldn't say no to such beauty. And he was sure if Aly didn't like something he did or said he would be fired. Nobles were temperamental things. That was how he found himself descending a spiral staircase in the keep, being led by his lord's rebellious daughter.

"I'm not sure we should be down here." Baylen repeated.

"It is fine, Baylen. I just must show you my father's collection." Aly said. Then she giggled mysteriously, before adding, "Well, _one_ of his collections."

When he reached the landing Aly had lit several torches. They were in a wide open celler with rows of shelves lined with horizontally resting bottles.

"This is my father's wine celler. He always has been a connoisseur of fine spirits. Not that wine can _really_ be classified as such. Look here!" On a stand near the front of the room a dusty bottle stood. "This Syrah is a 437, an Irismere; the same vintage that was served at my parents wedding. My Da has been saving it for years. And over here is a 431 Pinot Grigio, an Aminar. That was the year of the Sweating Sickness. Bad year for the kingdom, great one for wine!"

Baylen just nodded. He didn't see what was so special about these dusty bottles. It was just wine. Aly seemed excited and eager though. She walked through the shelves for a moment.

"Ha! Here is the one I was looking for. A 445 nouveau from Aili." She pulled a bottle of the shelf. From the top of it she removed two glasses and a bottle opener. "Would you hold these?" She said handing him the glasses.

Baylen took them reluctantly. She opened the bottle and poured out two generous glasses. Setting the bottle aside Aly sipped her own glass. "Try some." She encouraged.

Baylen complied. It was good wine. He took another sip. "Are you sure we should be doing this? What if your father finds out? Surely you will be in trouble." _Or more likely, I will be._

"He won't find out. He's up in his study, working. Even so, this room is entirely soundproof. You could torture then murder someone in here, and no one would hear the screams." Aly said with a reassuring smile. She sipped her wine again.

Baylen dropped his glass. It shattered on the hard floor, the red wine pooling like blood. "W-what?" He asked shakily.

Aly raised an eyebrow. "What's got you so jumpy? It's a perfectly natural turn of phrase."

"I think I should go." Baylen said quickly.

"Alright. Be a spoil sport, then. I was bored with you anyway."

**My next story may be a while in coming. It's going to be my account of Raoul and Buri's wedding in Steadfast! I'll try and write it as quickly as possible.**


	22. Prankwars

**This little tidbit was inspired by a_ real_ prankwar going on between my cousin and my mother. It's lasted for over five years now. When my mother was bragging about some of her finer pranks, this came to mind. Happy Christmas to those who celebrate it!  
**

**Prankwars**

Aly shrieked at the top of her lungs. Her twin Alan came running in to see what the problem was. Aly stood in the doorway of her room, dripping with mud. Alan took one look at her disheveled clothes, mud covered hair and furious face and started to laugh. "Looking good, Aly." He said, gasping. His eyes sparkled with mirth.

"You did this, didn't you Alan!" Aly said hoarsely, punching him hard on the arm.

"Of _course _not, Aly." Alan assured, after backing out of arms reach. "I would never do anything so cliché as a bucket of mud, you know."

"Well, I…" Aly stopped and started to scratch her arms. Her whole body felt as if it was on fire. She scratched frantically, as a hundred small bugs started to bite and sting her.

"Well, fire ant infested mud does seem more my style, I'd say this little bit of genius came from your least favorite brother." Alan chuckled.

"You know what this means, right?" Aly demanded as she brushed the small red bugs off her arms.

"Yep. This means war."

Thom got up and stretched, putting down his book on the table next to his seat. He was in the library at Pirates' Swoop, home from the University. He yawned and pulled the sheet back on his bed. He climbed into the bed; his feet stopped short. He couldn't put them all the way down. He pushed as hard as he could. Finally he pulled the sheet up and it sprang forward, collecting into a mass of cloth over Thom's face.

He pushed the blankets and sheets on to the floor and sighed. He rolled over onto his side. His eyes widened when he saw a snake facing him, fangs bared. It struck, teeth sinking into Thom's arm. Thom grabbed it with a glowing hand; it evaporated.

He looked at the bite mark, and his face paled. His arm was starting to swell and dark lines were starting to spread away from the bite. "MA!" He yelled, getting up and running into the hallway.

"What happened to you?" Alanna demanded as she purified Thom's bite mark.

"I had a philosophical disagreement with a poisonous snake." Thom replied, wincing when Alanna tightened her hold on his arm.

"I was using that before you were even thought of. What _really_ happened?"

"That is what happened Mother. The snake wanted to bite me; I was very much against the idea. You can see who won."

Alan kicked the sheets off, swinging his legs over his bed. He tried to stand, but his feet slipped out from under him. He tried to grab hold of his bedpost, only to find that that was slippery to.

Alan slid across his floor, his face banging into the leg of his deskchair. He tried to get purchase on the floor, but just managed to increase his velocity. He slid around on the floor of his room for a while, before he slid out of the door.

In the hallway Alan ran into Aly, still in her nightclothes. Some nice bruises were starting form on her face and arms. "Your room?" He asked.

"Yeah, yours?" Aly said, brushing the rats' nest that was her hair.

"Hmm-mm." Alan confirmed.

"Thom will pay." Aly vowed darkly.

"Why are you all beaten and bruised?" George asked as he spread some of Alanna's bruise balm on Aly's black eye.

"We fell down." The twins chorused.

"Of course you did." George replied.

Thom opened the door to his room and gasped. The hangings on his bed were torn and falling down. There were bite marks in all the furnishings.

Something small jumped at him, it's mouth foaming. Thom wrapped his hands around it, trying to pull the badger away from his face, to keep it from clawing his eyes out.


	23. Green With Envy

**The next two stories take place before Aly goes to the Isles, after Alan is made a squire.  
**

**Green With Envy**

"So, unless you've had any better offers, I'd like to make you my squire." Raoul finished, almost lamely.

"The only other offer I've had was from my Ma." Alan shuttered slightly at the thought of spending four years with his mother. "Of course I'd rather have you, Uncle Raoul."

"Now, seeing as I am Knight Commander of the Own you won't have a traditional squirehood. We will be on the road most of the time and things _will_ get ugly." Raoul continued explaining what Alan's duties would be over the next four years.

* * *

"So." Someone sneered behind Alan.

He turned and saw a short blond man with a nose that resembled a tomato and dull gray eyes. Naturally Alan replied with a good natured "So."

"Your Raoul's new squire. Alan isn't it?"

"Yes. Yes, I am. Squire Alan of Pirates' Swoop, at your service." Alan said with a players gracious bow. "And you are?"

"Raoul doesn't need you. He had me to serve him, and I've done just fine over the years. You won't last long as his squire, I can tell you that. Soon you'll just be another social reject, washed out from the Knight program." The man hissed.

"I'm sorry, I still didn't catch your name." Alan said with a smile as cold as ice.

"It's Lerant."

"Nice meeting you Lerant." Alan said, eyes twinkling.

* * *

"Alan! What are you doing down here? I thought I told your father I wanted you as far away from here as possible!" Maggie, the head laundress shouted at him over the noise of the laundry room.

"Come now, Maggie. You needn't worry about me. I'm a squire now; I've turned all respectable." Alan said in his most charming voice.

"You respectable? I doubt that. Now, I've work to do. Begone, demon child!" Maggie told him, making shooing motions with her hands.

"You know, you look beautiful today Maggie. Really, you do. The way the steam clings to your skin, how your hairnet emphasizes you jawline, how your eyes sparkle in the dim lighting. You are a picture." Alan shot the middle aged woman his winning smile.

"Oh." She said with a blush. "You Pirates' Swoop rascals are all the same, thinkin' you can charm favors out of an ol' had like me. What is it you want?"

"I was wondering if you had around two gallons of green dye just floating around somewhere." Alan requested casually. "I can pay handsomely for it." He added with a wink.

"I won't take none of your blood money, lad." There was a warning in Maggie's tone.

"What makes you think I didn't come by it honest?" Alan said, putting on an air of innocence.

"Just the other day your sister told me both of your allowances had been cut."

"Aly is a pathological liar. Not like me; I always tell the truth."

"And I am the Queen of Tortall." Maggie snorted. "I've got just what you're looking for over here."  
~

"What do you want, Alan? I have a big exam I need to study for." Thom said irritably.

"Well, I have this bucket of dye..." Alan started.

"And you want me to spell it so it won't wash out for a week." Thom finished.

"You read my mind, big brother." Alan grinned evilly.  
~

Alan was grooming Raoul's horse after a bout of jousting the next afternoon when a very green Lerant stopped in the door to the stall. And I mean a literally green Lerant. His hair and skin had taken on the shade of green in the Goldenlake tunic Alan was currently wearing.

"You look positively green with envy, Lerant."

"I know this was your doing, Pirates' Swoop."

"It was. And you want to know why? Because I will always be Uncle Raoul's favorite. You see, he is my _uncle_, and he is just your boss. Oh, don't worry. You can still do everything for him. I won't mind letting you my job for me. I just didn't want you to forget that it is_ my_ job you are doing."


	24. Thing One, Thing Two

**Thing One, Thing Two**

"I see you've taken up a new squire. How much do you want bet he doesn't survive the first week?" Kel asked her former Knightmaster Raoul.

"I personally think he will work out great. He takes after his father." Raoul said lightly. "There is just one problem with having Alan as a squire..."

"What?" Kel leaned forward, intrigued.

"Hello, Uncie Raoul!" A girl's voice called.

"His twin." Raoul replied with a groan.

"Is that anyway to greet your favorite niece?" The speaker was a statuesque strawberry blond of about fifteen, with hazel/green eyes.

"What do you want, Aly?" Raoul asked.

"Nothing." Aly replied simply. She walked around Raoul's desk and started to pick up and look at his papers. She sat on the edge of his desk and started to sort through the mess of paperwork that sat on it.

"Why are you here, Aly?" Raoul said with a sigh.

"Da told me to go bother someone else. I chose you!" Aly said brightly.

"I am in a meeting, Aly. Can you come back later?" Raoul asked.

"Your 'I'm in a meeting' is a weaker excuse than Mother's 'I am doing paperwork'. You were gossiping idly, and Mother was clearly taking a nap." Aly said, neatening the stacks she had just created.

"Fine. I can see there is no getting rid of you. Allow me to introduce you to my former squire Kel. Kel this is my adoptive niece, Alianne of Pirates' Swoop."

"IT's very nice to meet you Aly." Kel said, extending her hand.

Aly looked at the offered appendage as if it were something foul stuck to the bottom of her shoe. "So you are Keladry of Mindelin, the Lady Knight. You aren't what I expected."

"Play nice, Aly." Raoul warned.

"It's a true pleasure to meet you, Keladry! I have heard so much about you. You seem like a wonderful person." Aly said, taking Kel's hand and shaking it vigorously.

Raoul creased his brow as though something had just occurred to him. "How did you get in here? I asked Alan to make sure we weren't disturbed."

"Alan let me in." Aly said, as if explaining something simple to a child.

"ALAN!" Raoul called.

"Yes, my lord?" Alan said, appearing with such haste that it was obvious he had been eavesdropping.

"I thought I told you no one was to bother me."

"Aly knows things about people, things that people wouldn't want their parent's to find out." Alan shrugged.

"And anyway," Aly added. "Birds of a feather flock together."

"Where one twin goes, the other one is sure to follow." Alan finished.

"Demon children." Raoul told them.

"They seem nice enough." Kel said.

The twins started laughing.


	25. Letters from the Heart

**Letters from the Heart**

George knocked on his daughters door softly. There wasn't an answer. On a normal day he would have let her be. Not today. Today was no normal day.

Aly had spent the last two weeks visiting her grandparents in Corus, only returning today. It had been her third such trip in as many months. When she returned this time, rather than her usual cheerful greeting, she rushed to her room without even saying hello.

"Aly? Will you let me in please?" George called through the crack where the door meets the wall. Aly still did not answer. George slid the pouch of lock picks from his left sleeve with a sigh. "I am coming in anyway!"

When he opened the door he found his fourteen year old daughter sitting at her desk, calmly holding a flaming candle to a piece of parchment. A stack of similar paper odds and ends sat on the desk at her elbow.

The parchment glowed as it caught fire. The paper curled and turned a deep brown under the heat of the flame. Aly looked at the burning letter in her hand with detached interest.

"What are you doing, lass?" George asked her gently.

"Burnin' things." Was her offhand reply.

George walked over to the desk swiftly and snatched the top piece of paper off the pile. He unfolded it and started to read carefully.

_Dearest Aly, _

_You are my everything; my morning and my night, my summer and my winter. I long to hold you once more. You seem so far from me, locked away in your tower under the dictatorship of your parents. Let us elope, run far away from here to be together._

George didn't need to read on. He picked up another, one that looked like the most recent, and started reading from the middle.

_I wish to run my hands through your golden curls, to slowly undue the laces of your bodice..._

This letter George dropped like a hot stone. He leafed through the stack on Aly's desk and selected one of the older looking ones. He very cautiously scanned this one.

_Were you to be mine, fair lady, I would fulfill your every wish. You would wear the finest clothes, have jewels to rival the Queens. You would live in a virtual places, with servants to attend to your every need. I would never leave your side._

George now understood what was plaguing his daughter. "Pretty words." He said lightly. "But judging from how meticulously you are burning them, he had no wish to keep any of his promises."

"I found him with another girl." Aly said softly, almost inaudibly.

"I am sorry, love." George got down onto his knees and pulled Aly into his arms, holding her tightly. "You are to good for him, whoever he is."

"His name is Mattes of Princehold." Aly sighed into her father's tunic.

"Isn't he married?" George asked.

"As of last month." Aly's voice was bitter.

Comprehension dawned in George's mind. "The girl you found him with was his new wife."

"He never told _me_ he was engaged." Aly sniffed.


	26. Behind Closed Doors

**This one-shot could be considered a prequel to one of the stories on my "Future Fics" list, Love and Duty.**

**Behind Closed Doors**

Aly had just spent four hours riding hard up the coast from her home fief to Corus to visit her brother and this was how he greeted her? By being nowhere to be found, as if he vanished off the face of the earth. She had tried his room, the practice courts and nothing.

_Fine then. If my twin doesn't want to see me, then he doesn't have to. _Aly thought as she started to climb the stairs to the Royal wing of the palace. _I'll go visit Lia._

On the landing Aly heard a soft rustling noise coming from the third door on the left. It was cracked open ever so slightly. "Alan!" Someone inside exclaimed in a low, hushed voice.

_So my traitor of a brother is in there, is he?_ Aly tiptoed up to the door and listened further. She nudged the door open silently with her foot.

She saw her twin, Alan's,bare back and familiar strawberry blond hair first. He was sitting on a couch, facing away from her. Someone's pale arms were wrapped around his waist. Alan turned pulling someone into his lap. Aly's eyes widened. The black hair and pale skin was that of the Conte line it was true; the problem was that the Conte in Alan's lap was not one of the princesses.

A half naked Alan was locking lips with an equally shirtless Prince Jasson.

"Well isn't this interesting." Aly commented dryly.


	27. Nothing

**Nothing**

"What are you up to?" George cried. The twins jumped at hearing his voice so close behind them.

Once recovered, Aly turned to face him, smiling sweetly. "Nothing."

George raised an eyebrow at them. "No one can do 'nothing'. It is impossible. 'Nothing' always means 'Something' and with you two, 'Something' is just a short step from 'Trouble'. Se let me ask again: What are you up to?"

Alan took his time before answering and answered slowly with a simple"Something."


	28. The Best Part of Waking Up

**The Best Part of Waking Up**

"Alan, I want you to wake me up an hour before dawn tomorrow." Aly said with all seriousness. Or at least all the seriousness a twelve year old girl can muster.

"You want me to wake you up at five? Why?" Alan demanded sharply.

"For reasons. Now, I need to go to sleep now so I can wake up early." With that Aly slammed the door of her room.

* * *

As the sky outside was just starting to turn from deep blue to gray Alan crept down the hall and knocked softly on his sisters door. "Aly?" He called. "Time to wake up!"

As expected Aly didn't answer. Alan opened the door and went up to the bed. Aly had the covers pulled tightly around her body and up over her head. Alan shook her. "Wake up, Aly." He crooned gently. "Come on, you wanted to wake up this early."

With each attempt Alan's patience evaporated. Finally he bent over her and shouted n her ear. "Get up!"

"I'm up." Aly mumbled.

"I have been trying to wake you up for the past half an hour. Now get your lazy ass out of bed." Alan turned, thinking she was finally awake. Something heavy collided with the back of his head. He turned; Aly still looked peacefully asleep as if she hadn't moved. The vase from her bedside table was shattered at Alan's feet. "You threw a vase at me!"

"I'm getting up." Aly murmured into her pillow.

* * *

It was just after noon when a very groggy looking Aly stumbled into the dining room. "You said you were going to wake me up, Alan."

Alan just rolled his eyes.


	29. Permission

**Permission**

The two twelve year old girls burst into the meeting room excitedly. The adults sitting around the great table fell silent."Father," The taller, raven haired girl started, "Aly and I want to go into the city."

"I don't think that is a wise idea, Lianne." King Jonathan said skeptically.

"Please?" This time it was Aly who spoke.

"What do you think, Alanna? George?" Jon turned to look at the end of the table.

"Absolutely not. Have you forgotten, Aly, that you are grounded?" George said.

"And I thoroughly regret my actions. Ma, please?" Aly pleaded.

"Purely for the sake of being contrary, I'm going to say yes. It's your decision, Jon."

"I suppose it's all right." Jon did not sound convinced.

"Thank you, daddy!" Lianne said happily.

"Come on, Lia." Aly pulled at her friends sleeve. "Let's leave before someone changes their mind."


	30. Gold Chain

**A/N Yesterday was the anniversary of my joining . To celebrate, I will be taking requests for the next month! Just PM me with a request, if I know the fandom, I will put it on my list. They don't have to be for RLC, but the prompt must be for a one-shot.**

Cortland wiped sweaty palms on his breeches and knocked hesitantly. The door opened before he could take his hand away. "Yes?" A middle aged man had opened the door, leaning against the frame casually.

"I'm looking for Aly." Cortland said, almost a question.

"I'm her father." Aly's father replied.

"Is she here? We were going to spend the day together." Cortland peered over George's shoulder.

"Were you now?" George raised an eyebrow.

"As friends." Cortland rushed.

"As friends." George took a step closer to Cortland and put a hand on his arm. "You are telling me your interest in my fifteen year-old daughter is purely platonic."

"Yes. We're friends." Cortland shifted anxiously.

"Then why were you hiding this in your pocket?" A thin metal chain hung between George's fingers. The symbol on the end was unmistakable; it was a charm to ward off pregnancy. Cortland cut his losses and ran.


End file.
